


VICTORY

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers set to turbo speed, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, the fastest burn imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Loki's arms fell to his sides, every last drop of energy and magic wrung out of him. And yet, The Thunderer still stood, his malevolent storm churning overhead. Loki's legs, weak from fighting for days – or weeks, he had lost track long ago – crumpled beneath him. Sitting in the mess of slush, blood, and gore from the fallen warriors scattered around him, all Loki could do was stare.All of them had fallen. Every last one.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 328





	VICTORY

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you some shouty Thor in these trying times?

Loki's arms fell to his sides, every last drop of energy and magic wrung out of him. And yet, The Thunderer still stood, his malevolent storm churning overhead. Loki's legs, weak from fighting for days – or weeks, he had lost track long ago – crumpled beneath him.  Sitting in the mess of slush, blood, and gore from the fallen warriors scattered around him, all Loki could do was stare .

All of  them had fallen. Every last one.

Loki had been so focused that he had no clue how long it had been only him and Thor warring. Batting away his lightening and blasting him with any spell he could think of. Nothing was enough to best him.  The Thunderer's eyes were still glowing, the insatiable battle lust that fueled him the edge that Loki could not beat out .

He watched every step of Thor's approach, too numb to fear his impending doom. Harsh winds whipped his tangled hair in to his face, sleet biting at his tender, battered flesh. He could see the grin on Thor's face as he marched closer. He twitched as the Thunderer's hammer dropped from his hand with a dull thump.  Thor's armor was long ago discarded, the charred and dented pieces ripped off as they fought, and now he wore little more than Loki . A few shreds of his trousers clung to his narrow hips, boots burnt and caked in mud and blood. His matted hair dancing in the turbulent wind.

Loki prayed that he would take mercy and make his death swift. His father would be proud, he thought to himself. Loki had fought until he couldn't anymore, it was an honorable death. Loki shut his eyes as Thor loomed over him, chest heaving and his marred skin glistening with sweat. Loki's breath caught in his chest as he braced for the killing blow.

Thor snatched him up by the back of his neck, hefting him up on to his feet and holding him upright. Oh, so he wished to look Loki in the eyes as he snapped his neck? Fine, he would do whatever he needed to have this be over.

He jolted when Thor crushed his mouth against Loki's in a vicious approximation of a kiss.  When his eyes met Thor's he found that the light in them had dimmed somewhat, his irises glowing rings around blown out pupils.

“ **YOU HAVE BEEN A WORTHY ADVERSARY.** ” Loki flinched at the boom of Thor's voice. “ **YOU WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTIONAL MATE.** ”

The storm seemed to shadow Thor's words, becoming even more wild. Loki blinked  dazedly , failing to make sense of the proclamation in the midst of his shock.

He found himself upended, stomach churning as he  was thrown  over Thor's shoulder. He had no strength to fight,  merely  hanging on as Thor marched off with him.  He took Loki away from the blood soaked battlegrounds, through the dark woods and to a clearing at the shore of a lake. There he took Loki to a cluster of boulders, laying him upon one whose top was smooth and flat. He stood up, looking at Loki with a hunger that was all to easy to figure out. His lust for battle had  been sated  , but it seems his other lust had only  been ignited .

“ **THE STRENGTH OF OUR UNION WILL MAKE THE OLD GODS TREMBLE.** ”

The storm crooned with him, the thunder making the ground and boulders quake.

Loki whimpered as Thor ripped away the remains of his clothes, his own following a second after. His cock was already hard, red and gleaming at the tip.

“ **OUR CHILDREN WILL RULE THE REALMS** ,” Thor shouted against the backdrop of his terrifying hurricane, readying his cock at the entrance of Loki's cunt. “ **THEIR POWER WILL BE UNMATCHED.** ”

Loki swallowed. Children?

Thor thrust in with a jerk of his hips, pounding with abandon as Loki yelped  uselessly  in to the angry sky.  Loki squirmed and whined as Thor fucked him with ferocious glee, pinning him down flat to the rock with the weight of his body  .  Loki could feel the power of the storm coursing through Thor as he fucked him, thumping fast and steady with the beat of his heart  .  Loki felt as it began to spread through his own body, curious tendrils of chaotic power wriggling under his skin  .  There was nothing he could do as his worn out body grabbed on to it  greedily  , clutching at the intense, volatile energy it offered . He felt his cunt get slick and welcoming to the Thunderer's cock, felt his power pour in to Loki's womb. Loki whimpered, overwhelmed by all the sensation, feeling a tempest roil within him.

Thor lapped at a bleeding wound on Loki's collarbone, throwing his head back with a roar that made the dark sky flash with blinding white light.  Loki felt that too, pleasure sparking every nerve, a lightening storm blooming within his own body  . He screamed out as his body spammed and pulsed with the sky.  Thor laughed, sharp and pleased, before falling forward and giving him a frenzied, biting kiss of approval .

With the surge of new energy coursing through him, Loki shoved forward, sending the two of them tumbling to the cold, sopping wet ground, Thor on his back and Loki sitting astride his hips  . Loki was frantic as he guided Thor's cock back in to his body and rode him roughly.  Thor rumbled,  clearly  delighted by the change in position, and grabbed Loki by the waist, meeting the roll of Loki's hips with erratic thrusts of his own .

Loki got lost in the throb of the storm, not sure if minutes or hours had passed when Thor roared with the sky again, digging his fingers in to Loki's skin as he sunk his cock in to the hilt . The icy sheets of rain beating his back were a sharp contrast to the gush of heat as Thor's seed spilled inside him.

Loki hardly realized he was moving before he was on his back once more, held tight by hard, muscular arms, his gasps swallowed by a ravenous mouth  .  Loki gripped on to the tangled mess of Thor's hair, hugging his legs around Thor's waist, keeping Thor close as Thor  mercilessly  pounded him.

-

Loki woke with a splitting headache and a uneasy stomach. He squinted, memories  quickly  coming back as he looked at the pale chest he was using as a pillow.

The sky was clear, the sun bright and  relentlessly  warm. Branches and other little bits of debris  were scattered  about, but the world was calm, finally. The lake beside them was still, the water clear and inviting. Loki peeled himself from Thor's side, sitting up  carefully  to take stock of himself.  Every muscle ached  terribly  , which wasn't surprising, but the cuts and abrasions from battle had healed over  entirely . More pressing was the thirst and hunger the likes of which he'd never felt before.

Thor stirred beside him, blinking up at Loki in confusion. Loki was too parched to even begin trying to talk, getting up  shakily  to his feet to make his way to the water.  He sighed at the blissful chill, wading in until the water was past his knees before scooping some in to his hands to drink.

Once the worst of his thirst had  been quenched  he sank down, hissing  softly  as his aching cunt went below.  He laid back and submerged himself  entirely  before propping himself up on his elbows, letting his knees fall open and enjoying the contrast of the warm sun and cool water.

He found himself watching milky streams leak out from between his thighs like tiny wisps of smoke, finding it  strangely  amusing in his drowsy state  . The water sloshed behind him. His eyes moved up to his belly and noticing how there was there was an ever so slight roundness to it.  While Jotuns  were known  for their shorter gestation periods, this was a little too fast to be anything but some quirk of Thor's magic  .  He sat up, laying his hands over his belly and felt the exhilarating mix of his and Thor's magic, their child already strong .

He felt eyes on his back and looked over his shoulder to find Thor eying him  suspiciously  from the shore.

“You do not remember anything.”

“No,” Thor replied, his voice raw and cracking. He rubbed his throat and coughed.

“Well, the battle is over, but I cannot be sure who won.”

Thor's brow furrowed with a deep frown, looking around.

“You brought me here last night,” Loki explained, “well,  I think  it was last night, I have not been able to keep track of time too well .”

Thor looked even more confused.

With a sigh, Loki got up, grimacing as his thighs protested, walking over to Thor. Thor stood  quickly , though he seemed to be in as much discomfort as Loki was, if his face was anything to go by.

“Your hand.”

Thor hesitated before holding it out to Loki. Loki took him by the wrist, pressing his palm flat against his belly. He watched Thor's face, willing him to feel and recognize the magic living within him. Thor's frown deepened for a moment before it seemed to hit him, gasping  loudly  in shock. His eyes became gigantic, falling back down on his ass, though his hand was still glued to Loki's belly.

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, covering his face with his other hand. Loki let him be for a couple minutes.

Thor let his hand drop away from his face, looking up at Loki with a shamefaced expression that was  strangely  endearing, for someone who was capable of such terrifying things.

“I'm sorry- I don't know what- I-I get lost in it, but I've never done anything like this.”

Thor still had not moved his hand, something pleasing and warm curling up in Loki's chest.

“I suppose I should be thanking you,” Loki said, voice light and teasing, “I thought you were going to kill me, I'll take being a broodmare instead.”

Thor grimaced, squinting up at him. “Is that what I called you?”

“ _An exceptional mate_ , is  I think  what you said.”

Thor flustered, cheeks turning pink as he nodded. “I  vaguely  remember that now, yes.”

Loki laughed, everything even more absurd now in the light of day.

“So," Loki sighed, releasing Thor's wrist, "it seems we have a situation at hand now.”

Thor chuckled, shaking his head as he  slowly  rose to meet Loki's eyes. “Yes, it seems we do.”

Loki stomach growled  viciously , startling laughter out of them both. Thor stroked his belly before pulling his hand away, taking one of Loki's to lead him out of the water.

“Perhaps  we should deal with getting you fed first?”

“I think  that is a smart idea.”


End file.
